Electrically operated control systems have been developed for control of a hydraulically operated tractor hitch assembly of the type including a rockshaft operated by a main cylinder which is controlled through a main valve operated by a pilot cylinder which is controlled, in turn, through a solenoid operated pilot valve. In one of such systems, the pilot valve is connected to the output of detector means responsive to a command signal which corresponds to a target operational condition of the hitch assembly, to a first feedback signal corresponding to the actual operational condition of the hitch assembly and to a second feedback signal which corresponds to the position of a control element of the main valve.
With proper construction and operation of such a system, the position of the tractor hitch assembly can be smoothly and accurately controlled to obtain the desired operational condition of the tractor hitch assembly.